Another Heart Calls
by jenamy
Summary: I hate that my heart cannot betray another. He's not the wolf that has a strong grasp on my heart. He's just a mere boy, with a horrible past that can make me smile, even on the darkest of days. He's my entire world and he's not even my mate.


**Disclaimer: _I own nothing._**

**I wrote this a few years back (2009 if I recall correctly), just found it whilst scrolling through my old docs and thought what the heck, why not share. It was for a contest on Mibba. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight (I liked it before the hype, now though, I feel ashamed for having liked it at all). **

**Feel free to tell me if you like it, hate it, whathaveyou. :)**

* * *

><p>I love how all I have to do is meet his piercing gaze. The second our eyes meet, it's as if all is revealed. I would know his secret and he would know mine; in reality, that will never happen. He cannot know the truth.<p>

I hate that I cannot tell him my deepest secret. The darkness that surrounds who I am; he knows I was conceived out of love. A monster created out of love—was this how Frankenstein felt? I can wreak havoc and destroy life.

I love how the smallest touch sets my heart on fire, and to do such a thing is an amazing feat. I feel warmth I'll never know linger in the spots his hands touch. He never flinches or questions why my skin feels the way it does—not once.

I hate that I don't know what he's hiding from me. Even my father can't get through the barrier he holds over his mind. He's not like my family; it doesn't make sense to us. Alice says she knows his secret but it's not hers to tell, she even hides that from my father.

I love hearing his laugh. It of course has rare appearances, but when it is present, I cherish it. His laughter melts my cold exterior; it melts me to the very core of my being. It's almost enough to cause my heart to skip a beat.

I hate that I cannot dream of him. I cannot awake the next morning, in the illuminating sunlight as it dances across my face, remnants of a dream dancing through my mind. He being the one to keep me company in that vast land of dreams.

I love how special he makes me feel. As if all of his attentions, his efforts, his affection, it's all on me. He acts as if it's just he and I in this world, no matter how many people surround us. Never letting who surrounds us matter either.

I hate that my heart cannot betray another. He's not the wolf that has a strong grasp on my heart. He's just a mere boy, with a horrible past that can make me smile, even on the darkest of days. He's my entire world and he's not even my mate.

I love how, when he's at his weakest, he seeks me out. Amongst all of his closest friends, he finds me. I'm what keeps him going; I'm what makes him happy. I'm glad I can say the same in return about him.

I hate that my mate gets jealous; granted he has every right to be. He does not own me, I am not a possession. When we argue, I go to _him_for comfort, for strength. I cannot stand the impish competition they feel they must fight.

I love watching him speak. His way with words—beautiful; the way they just flow. I never take a second conversing with him for granted. He tells me every day how beautiful I am. I can't help but smile and tell him how beautiful I think he is.

I hate that I can never touch him the way I want to. To do such a thing would reveal so much. Somehow though, I don't think it would frighten him. I think he would understand. I think he'd still love me.

I love how his words seem to just dance as he spoke so freely of the horrors of his past. If only I could tell him my own. He gently cups my cheeks to bring my focus back to him; I can only smile in defense.

I hate how all he as to do is smile at me and my walls fall completely down. He renders me helpless. He has the power to destroy me and everyone but him knows it. I wish I wasn't tied to another, I'd choose him in an instant.

I love how I'm the only one to understand him. Most don't dare communicate with him out of fear for what they know him as. It's like it really is just us sometimes, no one dares interrupt either. I don't think they would know how.

I hate that I have to hide my love for him. I will do so no longer. I tell him, in his own language, that I have to show him something important and he needs to trust me. I place my hands, palm up, in front of him; he takes them without hesitation.

I love the smile that graced his features as he saw what I tried so hard to hide from him. He knows my secret and he told me his. The way his hands quivered as he signed quickly to me, I knew he was okay with who I am; a vampire child in love with a boy wizard.


End file.
